This P01 proposal will depend upon rapid access to both information (to be supplied and utilized by all three of the groups) and materials: especially genetically modified organisms, to be transferred between Osaka and La Jolla. The P01 will also yield information and organisms for use by the entire scientific community. The Administrative Core will oversee and facilitate these transfers: both within the Program and to the rest of the scientific community. It will assure compliance with institutional, national, and international regulations governing material transfer, animal use,and disbursement of funds. It will also coordinate direct interactions between the participating investigators, by means of teleconference, and by means of annual meetings. The Administrative Core will also oversee and edit a web site, to permit immediate access to data needed within the Program as a whole and by the scientific community at large.